1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to tools or equipment which may be utilized to facilitate the handling of golf balls and golf tees and more particularly to a golf ball and tee placement and/or retrieval tool which permits either the simultaneous placement or setting of the ball and tee or the selective retrieval of a ball or tee from the ground or from the cup on a golf green. The tool of the present invention is designed to enable a golfer to accomplish the placement and retrieval of balls and tees without requiring any bending motion thereby enabling individuals who have back problems to be self-sufficient when playing a game of golf. The structure of the present invention not only permits the golf ball and golf tee to be held in a closely associated manner for simultaneously placing the ball on the tee while the tee is being inserted into the ground but also permits the tool to be utilized to grasp a tee from the ground or retrieve the ball from the ground or the cup on the golf green. The tool is designed to be lightweight and may be carried on the golfer's belt and is designed to be economically manufactured thereby enabling the tool to be made available to consumers at relatively low cost.
2. History of the Invention
Over the years, many innovations have been developed to assist persons playing golf. A number of these tools or implements have been specifically designed to aid individuals suffering from various physical maladies thereby making it possible for such individuals to be more self-sufficient when playing the game of golf.
The game of golf is a rather unique sport in that it not only requires skill and therefore is challenging to a player but also enables many people to obtain physical exercise and activity which is beneficial to both their mental and physical well-being. As a sport, golf is particularly advantageous for senior adults and other persons who are not able to participate in more stressful sports or exercises. Due to the obvious benefits which are obtained by playing the game of golf, golf courses have become popular additions to many new retirement communities.
Unfortunately, there are many individuals who suffer from physical disabilities which make it difficult for them to be totally self-sufficient when playing the game of golf. In particular, many people suffer from back injuries or diseases or have other muscle control problems which prevent them from effectively bending or stooping thereby making it practically impossible for such individuals to position a ball on a tee or retrieve the tee or ball from the ground after a hole has been played.
In order to assist individuals who have physical limitations which make it difficult for them to bend or stoop while playing golf, a number of implements have been proposed for permitting the remote placement of a golf tee into the ground and for permitting a remote placement of a golf ball on a tee. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,313,604 to Baxter and 4,466,650 to Roedel, two types of golf ball and tee handling implements are disclosed. In the use of each of these implements, the tee must first be placed in the ground and thereafter the ball cradled on the supporting cup of the tee. Such tools are not totally practical and require multiple handling of the golf ball and golf tee in order to set the golf ball and tee for driving. In addition, cradling or positioning the ball on the cup of the tee after the tee has been set into the ground often requires a great deal of extra manual dexterity which may require several attempts at accurately placing the ball on the tee especially when utilizing a long handled tool as disclosed in these inventions.
To overcome the problems of having to utilize separate steps to place a golf ball and tee, some implements have been developed which would permit the ball to be simultaneously placed on the tee as the tee is inserted into the ground. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,198 to Armstrong, one such type of tool or apparatus is disclosed wherein the tee is retained in a slot in the base of a semi-cylindrical housing in which the ball is selectively seated. An axially movable and spring-loaded rod having a cupped end portion is used to engage the ball against the cup of the tee and thereafter, the tool is urged vertically toward the ground driving the tee into a set position with the ball resting on the cup of the tee. Unfortunately, the driving portion of the tool must thereafter be retracted from the ball and the semi-cylindrical housing thereafter moved outward relative to both the tee and the ball. Such a structure requires that the tool be moved very carefully away from the ball and tee in order to prevent the implement from accidentally knocking the ball off the tee. In addition to the foregoing, such tools are limited in their use in that they are not designed to facilitate the retrieval of balls and tees once they have been placed on the ground.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,200 to Jackle et al., another golf ball and tee positioning implement is disclosed having the ability to simultaneously set or place the ball and tee. The tool shown in Jackle overcomes some of the shortcomings of the prior art structures such as that disclosed in Armstrong by enabling the ball supporting and tee supporting portions of the implement to be automatically withdrawn from the ball and tee once the tee and ball are positioned in the ground. Unfortunately, however, the structure disclosed also requires additional manipulation of the tool to accomplish the positioning of the ball and tee relative to the tool prior to placement as the cup which supports the ball relative to the tee must be manually adjusted so as to bring it into engagement with the ball after the tee has been placed in the tool. This manipulation not only requires additional handling of the ball and tool but is also not exacting in maintaining constant pressure on the ball relative to the tee prior to and during the placement of the tee. Also, the tool is not designed to retrieve a ball or tee and therefore has limited use and application.
To overcome the shortcomings of other prior art structures, further development has been proposed with respect to golf ball and tee placement and retriever tools or implements. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,369 to Phelps, provision has been made for not only providing a mechanism for setting the tee and golf ball simultaneously but the structure also provides an elastomeric cup shaped element which is attached at the upper end of the implement and which may be utilized to retrieve a ball by forcing the cup shaped element over the ball and thereafter lifting the ball from the ground or from a golf cup. The cup shaped element is further provided with a pair of grooves which may be utilized to frictionally engage a tee which is lying on the ground in order to retrieve the tee. With such a structure, sufficient force must be applied by the cup shaped ball retrieving element to frictionally engage the ball relative to the cup. In many instances, the ball will not be positioned in an area which will permit such a compressive force to be exerted to positively seat the ball within the cup such as when the ball is in a shallow water area, in tall grass off a fairway, or in the sand of a rough. In these areas, the tool can not be forced over the ball in a manner which will create the frictional engagement necessary for the ball to be retained within the cup. Therefore, although the structure has been designed to facilitate the retrieval of golf balls and golf tees as well as providing a structure for setting golf balls and golf tees, the structure has its drawbacks and limitations.
Some additional examples of related prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,943,856 to Eimerman; 3,206,197 to Miotke and 3,889,946 to Setecka.